Misteri
by Inainae-chan
Summary: ini adalah sebuah kisah yang mengandung misteri, namun dibalik misteri ini ada misteri yang lain juga. penasaran atau bingung? silahkan baca fict gaje dan nista ku ini and don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

:::Misteri:::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, ItaAnko, KakaAnko

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Crack pairing, miss typo, Garing

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

Disebuah kota tersembunyi yang bernama konoha, terdapat 3 detektif yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Mereka memiliki keunikan dan kemampuan tersendirinya. Dan inilah nama ketiga-tiganya serta sedikit info tentang mereka :

**Uchiha Sasuke : **Bermata onyx, memiliki rambut raven atau sering disebut fantat ayam, bertubuh six pack(?) /plak. Dan banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya, namun tak ada satupun yang menarik baginya. Bahkan banyak juga laki-laki yang tertarik akan kegantengannya -_-v. Dia ditujukan sebagai ketua, dia sangat pintar dan tepat memilih keputusan, tak tiknya dalam mencari infromasi sangat cermat.

**Uzumaki Naruto : **Bermata biru bagaikan samudra, berambut spike kuning atau sering disebut durian manis(?), suka humor, ramen adalah makanan favoritnya, meskipun ceroboh terkadang ia pintar juga, pantang menyerah dan terus berusaha, menyukai teman serekannya yang bernama sakura dan berusaha keras agar ia menjadi ketua

**Haruno Sakura : **Bermata emerald, berambut pink panjang, kemampuannya bukan seperti perempuan biasa, suka menjitak teman serekannya yang bernama naruto dan sangat mencintai sasuke. Dan ia berusaha keras akan menaklukan hati sasuke dan sakura pintar dalam mengobati seseorang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalian ditugaskan ke Iwa dan menyelidiki pembunuhan yang terjadi pada perempuan yang berusia 22 tahun dan perempuan itu bernama anko!" Pinta boss mereka yang bernama tsunade

"apa? pe-pembunuhan la-la-lagi? Na-nanti ha-hantunya ge-gentayangan dong! Uwaaaaa!" jerit naruto sambil loncat2an gaje layaknya seperti orang gila

"pletaakk!" jitak sakura yang sampai membuat naruto yang imut itu melayang dan benjolan pun menghiasi keplanya yang malang itu.. hiks hikss :'( *author mewek* /plak.

"sepertinya.. perempuan yang bernama anko itu sudah tidak asing ku dengar." Kata sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya

"baiklah tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, segeralah kalian berngkat!" pinta tsunade dan mereka pun segera meninggalkan kantornya

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah, mobil yang akan mengantarkan kita ke iwa sudah siap. Aku yang akan menyetir, jikalau aku sudah letih, naruto yang akan mengantikan." Kata sasuke sambil memasuki mobil itu

"dih. Si teme memang sukaaa banget ngatur2 !" cetus naruto pelan

"sudah jangan banyak bicara naruto!" sambung sakura

"e-eh i-iya sakura-chan."

"dan narutoo! Kau di belakang! Biar aku dan sasuke didepan!" pinta sakura

"ta-tapii..." kata naruto

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau tau kan aku menyukai sasuke jadi ini kesempatan yang baikk."

'huee. tapi masalahnya aku menyukai mu sakura-chan! Hiks hiks hiksu' inner naruto sambil mewek dalem hati(?)

"baiklah jika itu mau mu." Kata naruto sambil segera masuk kemobil begitu juga dengan sakura

~brummm!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sasuke kamu sepertinya capek, bagaimana kalau sekarang naruto yang menyetir." Kata sakura sambil tersenyum pada sasuke

Naruto langsung mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukkan bibirnya 25 cm kedepan(?) *dirasengan*

"tidak. Aku belum capek, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku seperti layaknya anak bayi." Celetuk sasuke

Sakura langsung sweatdrop. Namun dia terbiasa sehingga kata-kata pedih setajam silet yang diucapkan sasuke tidak dimasukkan ke dalem hatinya..

"hem, baiklah. Kalau kau sudah capek jangan dipaksakan menyetir ya." Saran sakura

"hn..." gumam sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah setengah perjalanan. Baiklah dobe kau sekarang yang menyetir." Pinta sasuke

'asekk... aseek... aseek... sakura-chan akan disebelah ku!' inner naruto

Namun malangnya nasib naruto, pada saat sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dibelakang, sakura pun mengikutinya

"lho sakura-chan kenapa pindah?" Tanya naruto

"suka-suka gue dong. Gue kan mau berada disisi sasuke-kun aje. Sirik lu!" balas sakura sinis

Derrr,deeeer, hati naruto serasa disambar petir. Naruto kini menjadi marah dan menancapkan gasnya dengn cepaat

~nyiuuunggg!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sasuke-kun, kamu ngaantuk ya. Yasudah tidur saja, kepala mu biar aku pangku dan kamu bisa berbaring dengan nyaman..." saran sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"arigatoo sakura.." segera sasuke berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sakura

'yess! Sakura kau berhasil!' inner sakura bahagia

Dan sasuke pun tertidur lelap, sakura yang memandang sasuke dengan sangat dihayati itu pun sambil senyum2 gaje. Naruto pun melihat mereka melalui kaca spion mobil itu, ia semakin marah dan menancapkan gas mobilnya semakiiiin cepat...

D

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

N

N

N

N

N

N

.

.

.

.

.

"triiittt!gedebreaaag!" naruto me-rem gasnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepertinya ia menabrak seorang gadis

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya begitu juga sakura, mata naruto terbelalak dan segera turun dari mobil diiringi dengan sakura dan sasuke

"apa yang telah kau lakukan dobe!" omel sasuke

"kau menabrak seorang gadis!" sambung sakura

"sudah diam! Ini bukan kesalahan ku! lagian gadis ini mau ngapain jalan-jalan larut malam seperti ini!" balas naruto

"yaudah sekarng kau bawa gadis itu dan masukkan ke mobil!" pinta sasuke

Naruto pun segera mengendong gadis itu. Angin pun mengusap rambut indah yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu sehingga wajah cantik nan menawan terpancar dan sangat menarik bagi naruto

'demi apapun ini cewek gila cantik bangettt! Sakura kalah dan cewek yang ku liat selama ini pun juga gabisa menandingi kecantikannya... aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya!lihat saja nanti.' Inner naruto sambil membawa gadis itu ke dalam mobil

~brug!~

"ada keluar darah gak?" Tanya sakura

"gaada. Dia cuman pingsan akibat shock aja." Balas naruto

"baguslah, inikan sudah sampai di iwa, kita akan mencari penginapan di dekat sini." Kata sasuke

"yayayaya teme dan gadis ini dibawa juga kan? Yakan? Yakan? Yakan? Yakan?" kata naruto sambil menghadap ke sasuke dan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya pun keluar (?)

"IYAAA dobe! Tapi dia akan sekamar dengan sakura!" balas sasuke

"ahelah gua juga tau lagi. Lo kira gua mesum apa kayak lu hah?"

"cih, udadeh gua gamau ribut sama lu." Kata sasuke dan langsung memasang earphonennya

Sakura cekikikan melihat mereka berdua

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah penginapannya sudah di depan mata dan aku akan membopong gadis itu." Kata naruto dengan semangat 45 (?)

"bletaakkk!" suara jitakan dari sasuke, "woii! Gausah mesum, sakura yang akan membopong gadis itu!"

"halah! Bilang aja lu sirik temeeeeeeee!" oceh naruto sambil memberikan death glare kepada sasuke

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan naruto

"sakura segera bopong gadis itu, aku akan memesan kamarnya.." pinta sasuke

"dan aku?" Tanya naruto

"bawakan koper2 aku, kau dan sakura." Balas sasuke

"WHAT THE HELL? lu kira gua pembantu apa?"

"udah lakukan apa yang ku suruh karna aku ketua disini." Kata sasuke seraya berjalan kedalam penginapan, sakura mengiringinya beserta gadis yang ia bopong

"cihhh! Kau memang suka begitu! Awas kau TEME jeleeekkk !" kata naruto sambil mengepal tangannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Ini cerita kedua ku wahai para readers, mudah2an cerita ku gak buat kalian sakit mata. Oiya pairing itaAnko dan KakaAnko belum ina keluarin di chapter ini, dan penyelidikan di kasus pembunuhan pun juga, mudah2n di chap selanjutnya ina keluarin deh and don't forget to review, arigatoo nee :)


	2. Chapter 2

:::Misteri:::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, ItaAnko, KakaAnko

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Crack pairing, miss typo, Garing

Chapter 2 : siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimna keadaannya?" Tanya naruto kepada sakura

"dia baik-baik saja. Cuma ada luka kecil di kakinya. Luka ini seperti terkena serpihan kayu. Aku sudah mengobatinya dan sepertinya sekarang dia akan siuman." Jawab sakura

Perlahan namun pasti gadis itu membuka matanya.

"nah, sekarang dia sudah sadar!" seru sakura

Gadis itu semakin membuka matanya...

matanya pun semakin terbuka...

semakin terbuka...

semakin terbuka...

semakin terbuka... ...

d

a

a

n

n

n

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyaaa!" jerit gadis itu karna terkejut melihat wajah naruto, sasuke dan sakura yang menatapnya begitu tajam(?)

"di-di-dimana a-aku?" kata gadis itu

"tenanglah, kau tadi dijalanan dan hampir tertabrak oleh mobil kami, kami membawa mu ke penginapan kami dan sekarang kau sudah pulih." Kata sakura sambil tersenyum

"oi dobe! Dia pasti jerit histeris gitu karna liat muka lu yang kayak kucing garong kelaperan." Kata sasuke

"apaaahh? Enak saja kau teme! Dia pasti menjerit karna liat muke lo mirip fantat ayam berkaki seribu! Yakan gadis cantik? Yakan?" oceh naruto

"pletaakk!taktaktakjreng!" suara tonjokan dari sakura ke pipi naruto =="

"aduuh... aduuh... aduh.. atit... benjolan pertama menghiasi kepala ku dan sekarang pipi ku yang imut ini terkena juga..." keluh naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya

Gadis itu cekikikan melihat mereka, terutama kepada cowok yang berambut spike kuning itu

"ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?" Tanya sasuke kepada gadis itu

Naruto dan sakura kembali menatap gadis itu

"na-nama ku... hy-hyuuga hi-hinata. " Jawab gadis itu

"jadi bagaimana kau bisa dijalanan? Dan mengapa ada luka di kaki mu?" Tanya sakura

"a-aku ba-baru saja me-melarikan di-diri dari rumah ku, ka-karna se-seorang penyusup ma-masuk ke-kerumah ku, penyusup itu sepertinya i-ingin me-membunuh ku. penduduk sini su-sudah se-sering me-mendengar be-berita tentang orang ya-yang dibunuh. Aku sangat takut, ru-rumah ku di-didalam hutan, a-aku me-melawati hu-hutan itu tapi dia me-mengejarku de-dengan, hem dengan sangat cepat, a-aku terjatuh dan terkena serpihan kayu, ta-tapi aku tidak perduli dan aku terus ber-berlari. Sesaampai ak-aku di ja-jalan ra-raya a-aku me-melihat mobil ya-yang melaju dengan cepat, a-aku ter-kejut, ku kira aku sudah mati dan tidak tau apa yang terjadi a-aku sudah berada disini." Jelas hinata panjang lebar

"terus ayah, ibu, kakak, abang, adik atau saudara2 mu kemana? Mengapa mereka tidak melindungi mu? kalau kau di rumah bersama mereka, mengapa mereka tidak melarikan diri bersama mu?" Tanya naruto panjang lebar yang sampai membuat kuping hinata keram(?)

"hikss. Begini ceritanyaa. Aku tidak mempunyai abang atau adik. Ayah dan ibu ku sudah bercerai, ayah ku meninggalkan kami dan lebih memilih istri mudanya, ibu ku meninggal akibat kecelakaan, dan aku tinggal bersama kakak ku, pada saat malam itu kakak ku pergi bersama pacarnya untuk membeli makanan buat kami bertiga, dan aku menunggu kakak ku sampai aku tertidur. Keesokan harinya aku melihat nasi goreng di atas meja. Ku pikir kakak ku sudah pulang dan ternyata tidak. Aku sudah mencarinya disekitar rumah tetapi dia tidak ada. kata warga disekitar ku. kakak ku telah di bunuh d-daan a-aku...huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Hinata pun menangis akibat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan naruto, sakura segera menenagkan hinata sambil memeluknya

"sungguh teragis." Kata sasuke sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya

*author : leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng, leng geleng geleng elu mirip ayam cempreng(?) * /dichidori

"hem.. dan siapa nama kakak mu itu?" Tanya sakura lembut

"a-anko dan nama lengkapnya hyuuga anko..."

Naruto, sasuke dan sakura terkejut dan membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka bertemu orang yang sangat tepat untuk memberikan banyak infromasi tentang anko sehingga mudah-mudahan mereka dengan cepat dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini

"bagus. Sekarang kalian semua beristirahat lah. Besok kita akan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga." Kata sasuke sambil berdiri dari bangkunya

"mengeluarkan banyak tenaga? Maksud mu?" Tanya hinata

"besok kita akan menyelesaikan misteri akan hilang atau terbunuhnya kakak mu itu, hinata." Jawab sasuke

"betulkah? A-arigatoo go-gozaimasu. Kalian sungguh baik."

"ehehhe, kami ini detektif yang handal. Tugas kami adalah mencari infromasi, dan kami akan mengumpul infromasi itu, dengan kemampuan sekuat tenaga kami akan bertekat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya." Kata naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"ohhihiih. Pantas saja kalian terlihat begitu cantik dan tampan." (?) *apa hubungannya coba?*

"ah bisa aja deh kamoeeeh. Kamu juga gitu hinata, kamu gadis yang paling cantik yang pernah ku jumpai." Kata naruto dengan gombalan mautnya

Hinata langsung blushing mendadak. Sakura dan sasuke sewatdrop berjamaah dan sasuke sebagai imamnya(?) /apadeh

"baiklah naruto, ikuti aku." Pinta sasuke

"ikuti elu? Buat ape?" Tanya naruto

"aku akan menunjukkan kamar di mana kita akan tidur, dobe."

"Gyaa! Sasuke ternyata gay. Dengar ye, gue masih suka sama perempuan jadi elu ga masuk kriteria gue, teme!"

"BAKAA! Gua juga ogah2aan tidur sekamar sama lo, tapi kamar disini mahal2. Jadi gua hanya menyewa 2 kamar supaya ngirit uang!"

"oh gitu. Dan pasti lo nanti bakalan ngorok, dihh jijik~ erwwww."

"jadi maksud lo, lo mau tidur disini bersama sakura dan hinata?"

Naruto langsung melihat ke arah sakura dan menelan ludah, ternyata sakura memberikan death glare kepadannya =_=

"ba-baiklah, aku ikut dengan mu ayo cepat jalan!." Kata naruto sambil ngacir secept kilat dan mengandeng tangan sasuke

~nyiungg!~

"hahaha, lucu sekali naruto itu." Tawa hinata

"hehehe. Sekarang istirahatlah hinata." Kata sakura

"baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan 12.30 pm

"baiklah semuanya sudah siap mari kita berangkat!" seru sasuke dan mereka segera masuk ke mobil

"berangkat kemana?" Tanya hinata

"ke rumah mu." sambung sakura

"ta-tapi a-aku..."

"sudahlah hinata, aku tau kau pasti sangat terauma dengan kejadian kemarin, tapi demi kakak mu kau harus melawan terauma mu itu, ok?" kata sakura

"baiklah." Hinata berkata sambil menganggukkan kepalaanya

'asiikkk! Untung aja sakura suka sama sasuke jadi aku duduk di belakang bersama hinata. Ya walaupun awalnya aku sakit hati karna sakura mencintai orang lain, toh akhirnya aku mendapatkan yang pantas untuk ku.' batin naruto sambil joget2 dalem hati-_-

~brum~

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di tengah perjalanan, rencana jail pun muncul di otak naruto.

"hoaaam." gumam naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahu hinata

Hinata blushing hebat, dikiranya naruto tidur beneran padahal kagak -_-, dan sangat berbaik hatinya gadis itu, ia menaruh kepala naruto di pangkuannya. Naruto pun berjoget ria di dalam hatinya, lalu dalam kesempatan ini dia memegang tangan hinata erat dan menaruhnya di atas pipinya, sungguh dia lelaki yang beruntung bisa memegang tangan dari gadis secantik hinata. Warna merah merona yang semakin tebal menghiasi pipi hinata. dan tak lama kemudian naruto tertidur lelap namun dia menjaga imej sehingga ntah bagaimana caranya dia tidak ngorok pada saat itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ok sudah sampai di rumah hinata, dan sekarang waktunya penyelidikan!" tegas sasuke

Dan mereka semua segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah hinata

.

.

.

.

"ini pisaunya yang jatuh sewaktu aku mendorongnya." Kata hinata sambil menunjuk pisau yang berada di kamarnya

Naruto pun segera memasukkan pisau itu kedalam plastik dan tak lupa pula ia memakai sarung tangan.

"dan da-darah ini ad-adalah darah dari pe-pembunuh itu se-sewaktu aku me-memukul tangannya dengan botol ber-berkaca." Kata hinata sambil menunjukkan darah yang berada di ruang tamunya

"selain itu, ada lagi?" Tanya sasuke

"h-heem.. aha, ada... !ini jejak kaki nya." Hinata berkata sambil menunjukkan jejak kaki yang berada di teras rumahnya

"ok baik, ini sudah cukup." Kata sasuke

"h-hem tunggu dulu sasuke-kun, kita harus mencurigai pacar kakaknya hinata." sambung sakura

"h-hem... setahu ku, itachi-niisan itu orangnya baik, jadi 10% kemungkinan bahwa ia yang membunuh kakak ku." kata hinata

"oh namanya itachi toh, kalau boleh tau rumahnya dimana?" sambung naruto

"rumahnya gak jauh dari sini, terpeleset aja udah nyampek(?)" jawab hinata dan SasuNaruSaku sweatdrop berjamaah

"ok, kita ke sana." Kata sasuke

Mereka pun segera pergi ke rumah pacar kakak hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini rumahnya?" Tanya sasuke

Hinata mengangguk pertanda 'iya'

.

.

.

.

"toktoktok!" suara ketukan pintu di kediaman itachi

"iya sebentarr." Kata seorang wanita di dalam

"kreeek"

"hem kalian siapa ya?" tanyanya

"perkenalkan aku uchiha sasuke, dia haruno sakura dan dia uzumaki naruto. Kami detektif dari konoha. Dan di samping kami ada hyuuga hinata yang sebagai saksi sekaligus pemberi infromasi." Jawab sasuke

"h-hem saya tidak mengerti. Memangnya ada kejadian apa?" tanyanya lagi

"begini bu, kehilangan dan berita terbunuhnya anko hyuuga sangat misterius, dan kemarin saudari hinata hampir saja terbunuh. Dan kami rasa orang yang membunuh anko dan orang yang hampir membunuh hinata itu sama, dan hinata menjelaskan bahwa sebelum anko menghilang dan diberitakan terbunuh, itachi ada bersamanya. Kami kesini bukan untuk menangkap itachi tapi untuk bertanya kepadanya." Jelas sakura

"oh gitu. Saya adalah ibunya itachi. Dia sedang ada di kamar. Saya panggil kan dulu ya, dan masuklah kerumah saya yang sederhana ini." Kata ibu itachi disertai senyuman di bibirnya

"oh iya terima kasih bu." Serentak NaruSasuSakuHina

Mereka pun segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu

.

.

.

.

.

"ini dia itachi, saya buatkan minum dulu ya untuk kalian." Kata ibunya

"oh gak usah repot2 bu, kami hanya sebentar kok. Ibu silahkan saja duduk menemani anak ibu." Kata naruto

Dan ibunya duduk kembali. Mereka pun bersiap-siap. Naruto mengeluarkan alat perekam suara. Sedangkan sakura mengeluarkan notebook serta pulpen dan sasuke memakan permen relaxa agar gak bau jigong sewaktu mengintrogasi itachi (?) /dibom

"ok. Begini saudara itachi, pada malam itu apakah betul anda pergi dengan saudari anko?" Tanya sasuke tegas

"i-iya betul..."

.

.

*on flashback*

"sayang supaya cepat, aku membeli minuman dan kamu membeli makanan ya." Kata anko sambil tersenyum manis kepada itachi

"tapi aku takut terjadi hal buruk padamu." Balas itachi sambil mengelus pipi anko

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa. lagian ini ramai sekali, jadi nggak mungkin terjadi hal buruk pada ku. kalau ada pun aku tinggal minta tolong."

"yasudah, aku kesana dulu ya beli makanan." Kata itachi sambil berlari kecil ke arah penjual nasi goreng

*end flashback*

.

.

.

.

"setelah itu apakah anda mencari anko?" Tanya sasuke lagi

"ya aku mencarinya dengan sekuat tenaga, pada saat itu kami di pusat pembelian makanan dan minuman terbesar di Iwa, aku sudah keliling2 mencarinya tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku mencoba menelfonnya tetapi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Aku fikir dia sudah pulang, dan aku ke rumahnya. Ku buka pintu rumahnya dan aku hanya melihat hinata yang tertidur di sofa. aku meletakkan makanan itu di meja makan mereka. Aku pulang dan keesokan harinya ku dengar kabar bahwa anko menghilang dan terbunuh. Hikss." Kata itachi sambil meneteskan sedikit air matanya

"baiklah aku mengerti." Kata sasuke

"hem.. menarik, dan adakah orang yang anda curigai saudara itachi?" Tanya sakura

"aku... mencurigai... mantan pacar anko!" seru itachi

Sasuke,naruto,sakura,hinata dan ibu itachi terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan itachi barusan

"apakah kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Tanya naruto lagi

"ya sangat yakin. Mantan pacar anko itu sangat mencitai anko, dan sewaktu anko mengatakan putus kepadanya, ia tidak terima. Ya mau gimana lagi anko sudah memilih ku, dan aku yakin sekali dia mempunyai dendam kepada anko sehingga pada saat aku terpisah dengan anko. dia menculik anko dan membunuhnya." Jawab itachi

"baiklah, ia memang patut di curigai. Kalau boleh tau siapa namanya?" Tanya sakura

"hatake... umm, hatake kakashi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Wahai para readers, chap 2 ini menurut kalian kepanjangan atau kependekkan?<p>

Kalau kepanjangan maaf ya *nyembah2 di depan laptop* (?)

Kalau chap 2 ini ngebosenin tolong di maafin juga ya, hikss. Ina belum mahir sekali buat2 cerita yang menarik karna ina baru disini. Belum ada sebulan ina jadi author jadi tolong di maklumin ya. And review please ^w^


End file.
